Sólo ocurre en Halloween
by smile.in.love
Summary: Porque hay cosas que sólo ocurren en Halloween. Parent!lock


**SÓLO OCURRE EN HALLOWEEN**

...

**Intruders** **Slashzine**

**http** **:** **/** **/** **www** **.** **slashzine** **.** **com**

...

Ya quedaba poco para Halloween y John, desde que podía recordar, celebraba la festividad con caramelos y disfraces.

Cuando se fue haciendo mayor y sus compañeros se sentían demasiado adultos para ir por las casas luciendo disfrazados, sustituyó esa tradición en cierto modo por salir por pubs y tratar, esa era la palabra, de ligar en la noche entre vaso y vaso.

Aun así, siempre dejaba parte del día para preparar los dulces de los niños que tocaran a su puerta, o pintarse la cara, aunque fuese por media hora.

En cambio Sherlock, que no era afán de fiestas ni decoraciones ni de su fomento, pasó sus _Halloweens_ entre recuerdos de pirata infantiles, donde alguna vez creyó en la fantasía y que tan rápido desapareció.

Incluso los caramelos le sabían a amargas evocaciones y, tan sólo, zambullirse en un autor atormentado reconfortaba la empatía de su alma.

Desde hacía unos años, conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, ese día no había cambiado un ápice y, sin embargo, los últimos sesenta y un mes y medio lo habían cambiado todo.

No es una leyenda urbana el hecho de que el ser humano cambie, sólo... hay que precisar en qué.

Sobre la cama conyugal, despierto aun cuando la noche ya estaba avanzada, John jugaba con los rizos de su marido.

Sherlock no dormía pero sí dormitaba, proyectando sus sentidos hacia esos dedos traviesos que buscaban claramente una reacción por su parte.

No cedería ante tal insinuación, vil intento de llevarle al camino carnal que tan deseoso se había vuelto a su persona. No se giraría con los ojos chispeantes buscando aquello que le pertenecía. No haría nada de eso en un suspiro no expuesto y, sin embargo, no hizo más que hacer lo que ya estaba hecho.

—Por fin contestas a mi provocación —susurró John entre besos y caricias posesivas. Sherlock pasó sin responder a su camisa.

—¿Deseoso de sexo desenfrenado? —siguió diciendo el doctor.

—Ocupado, no puedo hablar —obtuvo por contestación.

John rio y se dejó hacer, derritiéndose bajo la humedad de una lengua que sabía muy bien el camino a su orgasmo.

—Sherlock, Hamish está durmiendo justo abajo —exhaló a la cabeza que bajaba sin demora.

El detective siguió lamiendo sin consideración con más de un objetivo marcado: las nalgas, los muslos... su sexo...

—¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Hamish entró en la habitación como un torbellino, y los torbellinos no llaman a la puerta.

La vergüenza se antepuso entonces a la salud por parte del doctor, quien golpeó con su pierna la cara del detective, con tal ímpetu, que le hizo voltear sobre la cama al estilo más cómico, salvando el dolor de mandíbula.

—¡Por Dios, Hamish! ¡Qué susto! —exhaló John con la mano en el pecho mientras Sherlock se llevaba la suya a la mandíbula con gesto doloroso.

—Es una urgencia. Tengo una enfermedad mortal de necesidad —gritaba el niño encaramándose a la cama. Ambos le miraron con incredulidad al escuchar frase semejante en un ser de tan poca edad. Pero tampoco con demasiada sorpresa, al final y al cabo, era su hijo.

—Hamish, ¿qué te he dicho de sacar conclusiones precipitadas? —dijo Sherlock, ya moviendo la boca sin el apoyo de la mano, aunque con esfuerzo.

—¡Pero mirad! —el pequeño se remangó la manga del pijama, dejando a la vista algunos puntos rojos que, podía predecirse, mantenían su camino por debajo de la ropa.

—En efecto lo es —sentenció el doctor tras mirar la piel más de cerca con una tranquilidad que inquietaba al chico.

—Pero entonces... ¡Moriré en breve! ¡No podré celebrar Halloween! —exclamó entre sollozos.

—Hamish, sabes que mortal de necesidad no significa morirse sin más, ¿verdad? —contestó Sherlock dando por sabido el concepto.

Hamish se quedó parado, dudoso.

—Sherlock, le estás asustando. Verás, Hamish...

—¡Voy a morir entre terrible agonía!

—Recuérdame que te apunte a arte dramático —rio John, tosiendo para dejar de hacerlo.

—Significa que te morirías si no hubiera recursos para remediarlo —intervino el detective.

—Pero aquí los hay. Deja de preocuparte —sonrió el doctor bajándole la manga con ternura.

Hamish se relajó en un gran suspiro.

—¿Entonces podré ir a pedir caramelos? —preguntó ilusionado de nuevo.

—No. Tienes varicela, podrías contagiársela a algún niño —sentenció John con dulzura. Una dulzura que no impidió que Hamish se cruzara de brazos en un enfado evidente, conteniendo la respiración.

—Eso no funciona, ya lo he probado yo —dijo Sherlock ante el comportamiento de su hijo. Éste dejó escapar el aire en un sonoro bufido.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó el doctor desconcertado.

Hamish no contestaba, sólo seguía enfrascado en su enfado.

—Apnea, John, es evidente —respondió el detective. _Muy lógico todo_, pensó John con ironía.

Hamish volvió a insistir, pero la respuesta siguió siendo la misma. Cansado de no conseguir nada, aun cuando John le había dicho que podían celebrarlo en casa y cuya respuesta suya fue _Quiero salir a pedir caramelos, tengo mis derechos_, Hamish se metió entre las sábanas de sus padres y se quedó dormido. Obviamente, la "operación sexo" quedó abortada y Sherlock fue a tomarse una ducha mientras su marido se tumbaba al lado de su hijo.

Al día siguiente o, mejor dicho, a las pocas horas, Hamish volvió a insistir en el tema. No obtuvo una respuesta diferente y dejó de hablar del asunto.

John pensó que el niño había desistido en su intento pues, claramente, no podía dejarle salir en ese estado: era peligroso para él, estando tan débil y, además, estaban los demás niños a los que podía contagiar y provocar un gran caos.

Así que el doctor se puso manos a la obra, preparando toda la decoración de la casa, la puerta principal y el surtido de caramelos para los niños y para consumo propio.

Sherlock, con la indiferencia que le caracterizaba en aquel día, se mostró como tal, siendo chantajeado por John para que ayudara a cambio de lo que él quisiera: no podía ser tan malo, ¿no?

Así que, sin saber aún la otra parte del trato, el salón del 221B comenzó a verse cada vez más terrorífico y encantador.

Hamish, al igual que no se quejaba por lo sucedido, seguía enfadado bajo las sábanas. El sueño ya le había abandonado, pero él seguía con el mantra de querer salir pese a todo.

No obstante, al cabo de unos minutos, su deseo de participar en los adornos de la casa fue mayor que el enfado hacia sí mismo por enfermarse en un día tan señalado, con tantos como tenía el año, y bajó al salón.

John no dijo nada. Si su hijo había decidido bajar no iba a hacer que volviera a subir enfadado. Sherlock, por su parte, no pudo quedarse callado.

—¿Menos enfadado con el mundo? —dijo dándole unos murciélagos de papel para que los pegara con celo en la puerta.

—No —respondió el niño tomando los murciélagos sin cruzar la mirada, buscando el celo.

—Lo tengo yo —se escuchó a John de espaldas en una sonrisa. Hamish se acercó a él y lo tomó sin expresión.

El doctor, con pesadumbre en el rostro, veía cómo su hijo rehusaba mirarle a los ojos y ocupaba su atención en decorar la habitación. Suspiró y buscó apoyo en su marido, quien peleaba con unos recortables y las tijeras.

Sherlock, al darse cuenta, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le besó en la mejilla, gesto que curiosamente le gustaba hacer en esa barba incipiente y cosquilleante.

—Se le pasará. ¿Nunca te ha pasado? —le susurró al oído. John asintió en un suspiro. ¿A quién no?

—No creas que has terminado de recortar —le dijo el doctor dándole un beso y poniéndole de nuevo las tijeras en la mano.

Sherlock bufó y siguió intentando recortar esos "fantasmas amorfos", provocando que a Hamish se le escapara una risita que no tardó en disimular, haciendo que la preocupación de John mermara aunque fuera un poco.

Ésa sería la noche de Halloween, pero en casa de los Holmes-Watson la mañana previa no estaba siendo precisamente una fiesta.

...

Sentado en su sillón, John leía un manual de _Cómo llegar hasta los problemas de tu hijo_ bajo otro libro de lectura habitual que ni siquiera había empezado. En ese momento su principal preocupación era su hijo y cómo hacer que pasara un buen Halloween aunque estuviera enfermo.

Hamish se encontraba en el sofá, echado en el costado de Sherlock, quien pasaba las hojas de un libro de química protegiendo al pequeño bajo su antebrazo.

El niño miraba cómo las páginas llenas de símbolos y creaciones curiosas se sucedían ante sus ojos, hasta que el cansancio le hizo cabecear e impedir la atención necesaria.

Sherlock, atento a todo, posó los labios en su frente, adelantándose a la pregunta que John tenía ya en sus labios.

—Tiene fiebre —dijo dejando el libro en la mesa y cogiendo en brazos al pequeño. —Estaba bien hasta ahora mismo.

John cerró sus libros y fue a revisar a su hijo. Le tocó la frente, la cara; le miró los brazos y el pecho... Todo parecía normal en un caso de varicela. Incluso la fiebre, aunque tenía que haber estado presente antes.

—Hamish no suele tener fiebre, tal vez su cuerpo la disimuló —pensó el doctor en voz alta. —Vamos a... —empezó a decir John, pero Sherlock ya lo sabía y fue directo a las escaleras. —Eso —musitó el doctor.

Mientras Sherlock subía al pequeño con cuidado de no despertarle hasta su habitación, John fue a coger el antipirético del botiquín y algo para que no se lo tomara con el estómago vacío.

Tras mirar la nevera, se decantó por un sándwich de pollo, algo ligero, nutritivo e, importante, que gustaba a Hamish.

Subió las escaleras nervioso por el estado de su hijo, que ya se encontraba arropado en su cama bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

John se acercó a la cama y se sentó frente a Sherlock, mirándole primero, para desviar esos ojos hacia su hijo en infinita ternura e intentar despertarle, a su pesar, para que comiera y se tomara la medicina.

—Hamish, tienes que comer un poco —susurró John. Sherlock se deleitaba al verle en el papel de padre. Era tan perfecto a sus ojos...

El niño protestó entre gruñidos con los ojos cerrados, apartando el aire con la mano.

—¿Por qué no das tú los caramelos este año, Sherlock? —pidió John al moreno.

—Preferiría no hacerlo —contestó sin perder de vista a su hijo. —Ve tú y yo me encargo.

John asintió, besó la frente del pequeño, que seguía caliente, y le dio a Sherlock la medicación y el sándwich.

—Intenta que se lo tome. Yo estaré abajo —sonrió el doctor con preocupación.

Sherlock le besó en la comisura de los labios intentando transmitirle suficiente tranquilidad para que se fuera a disfrutar repartiendo caramelos y dejara de supervisarle, y pareció funcionar.

—Cualquier cosa, me avisas —recalcó antes de empezar a irse.

El detective asintió con ímpetu, incluso gracioso, de tantas indicaciones que comenzó a darle en un espacio de tiempo tan corto. Acto seguido asintió de nuevo, esta vez más educado, ante la mirada atenta y de "qué demonios haces" del doctor.

—Vete ya —instó el moreno. John, con un debate interno aún sin acabar, bajó las escaleras, demostrando la confianza que tenía en Sherlock cuando de su hijo, del hijo de ambos, se trataba.

Mientras John ultimaba los detalles, el detective despertaba al pequeño Hamish con suaves toques en las mejillas.

—Vamos, Hamish, tienes que tomarte esto —le dijo reiteradamente hasta que se despertó.

—Eres un disco rayado —se quejó el pequeño, extendiendo la mano.

Sin hambre ni ganas de tenerla, Hamish le dio un bocado al sándwich y siguió comiéndoselo con lentitud. Sherlock posó el dorso de la mano para comprobar su temperatura y, aunque había bajado un poco, sería mejor que se tomase la pastilla. _La fiebre es algo delicado_, pensó, _más cuando se trata de un niño, por supuesto cuando se trata del propio_.

Cuando ya llevaba la mitad del sándwich, el pequeño se lo dio a Sherlock como indicio de no querer seguir comiendo.

—Vamos, cómetelo —insistió el moreno. —Te lo ha hecho papá —. Hamish suspiró y abrió la boca, cansado por la fiebre, para que su padre le diera de comer como cuando era pequeño. Y así fue hasta que se lo acabó.

El agua, cayó en la cuenta Sherlock. John no había subido el vaso de agua. No quería dejar solo al pequeño, así que le mandó un mensaje a John.

_Sube agua —__**SH**_

En menos de un segundo se escuchó el grifo de la cocina y, justo después, alguien subiendo por las escaleras.

—Aquí está el agua —exclamó John entrando en la habitación, extasiado. —¿Cómo está? —preguntó directo a ver si seguía teniendo fiebre.

—Voy a darle la pastilla, tranquilo —respondió Sherlock. —Hamish, toma la pastilla. Después podrás dormir —el niño tomó la pastilla con la mano, se la metió en la boca y bebió agua por sí mismo bajo la mirada de sus padres. John miraba cómo su pequeño crecía ante sus ojos tan rápido...

Hamish se hizo un ovillo bajo el edredón y cayó por fin en el sueño necesitado. Mientras estuviera dormido no pensaría en el día que se estaba perdiendo, aunque tal vez su subconsciente no fuera tan benevolente. Pero ahí no se podía hacer nada.

—¿Han venido niños? —susurró Sherlock cuando vio que Hamish ya no podía escucharle.

—Algunos pequeños —respondió el doctor acariciando los rizos del niño. —He dejado los caramelos fuera, me quedaré aquí con vosotros y no entraré a razones —Sherlock no se opuso a su decisión, se dejó caer en la cama con suavidad y le sonrió desde ese ángulo.

Ser padre era un gran trabajo, incomparable a cualquier experimento e infinitamente más reconfortante. Y muy cansado.

Tras varias horas de supervisión sin descanso, John acabó por tumbarse al lado de su hijo sin dejar de observarle y tomarle la temperatura con la mano cada cinco minutos.

Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados, el doctor podía verlos por encima de las mantas, pero sabía que él era como los delfines, siempre había una parte de su cerebro en alerta.

Con los caramelos en la puerta no había necesidad de llamar pero, aun así, los niños llamaban y gritaban por la calle, algunos preguntando por Hamish a su paso.

Uno de esos gritos despertó al niño, triste al verse todavía en la cama sin poder salir.

—Podemos hacer algo divertido en casa —insistió John, aunque no supiera qué.

—Yo quiero salir —musitó el pequeño. —Es Halloween, tengo derecho a salir.

—Sigues con fiebre, no...

—Puedo, ya lo sé —dijo a John enfadado.

—¿Y si vamos al 221A? —pensó Sherlock en voz alta. Su marido y su hijo le miraron esperando la explicación. —Es lúgubre, incluso terrorífico con un poco de imaginación. John, puedes contar historias ambientadas —rio.

—Es mejor que estar en la cama, cogeré una manta para el suelo —contestó Hamish más animado, hasta que John le frenó.

—Tienes fiebre, no puedes ir a un sitio tan frío en tu estado —suspiró. Hamish se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose molesto y preso.

—Nos llevaremos mantas, muchas mantas, y subiremos si empeora, ¿verdad, Hamish? —dijo Sherlock entonces mirándole.

—Sí, claro. No protestaré. Venga papi, papi, papi... —pidió a John meciéndole el brazo hasta que éste cedió.

—Bueno —el pequeño y el moreno se miraron vencedores— pero sólo un rato —sentenció, sonriendo al ver a su hijo tan ilusionado por el plan improvisado y a su marido tan participativo.

Armados de mantas y batas, los tres se dispusieron a bajar al sótano pero, cuando llegaron a la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que no tenían la llave y tuvieron que subir de nuevo, esta vez a casa de Mrs. Hudson, que les asustó nada más abrir la puerta.

—¿De qué vas disfrazada, abuela? —preguntó Hamish desde los brazos de Sherlock mientras John lo cargaba todo.

—Son mis rulos y mi mascarilla de noche, jovencito —contestó ella con una burla. —¿Acaso tú no tendrías que estar pidiendo caramelos? —Hamish torció el gesto.

—Tiene varicela, señora Hudson —contestó John.

—¡Oh, mi pobre niño! ¡Qué cruel es la vida! —dramatizó la señora. —¿Y habéis venido a hacerme una visita?

—Querríamos las llaves del 221A para pasar la noche... o un rato —se corrigió Sherlock ante la mirada de "que Hamish sigue con fiebre" de John. —¿Quiere venirse?

—¡Sí! ¡Vente, abuela! ¡Y nos cuentas batallitas!

—Claro, véngase —dijo también John. —Y si nos trae uno de sus guisos sería estupendo —sonrió pensando que ya mismo sería hora de cenar y el hambre estaría de camino.

—Soy vuestra casera, no vuestra criada, pero está bien. Lo que sea para que comáis caliente.

La mujer entró en la casa cerrando la puerta y generando sorpresa para, al cabo de unos minutos, salir con una manta sobre los hombros y una gran cesta de picnic en la mano, dando un manotazo a John cuando intentó ayudarla. _No soy una anciana inválida_, fueron sus palabras exactas, y cerró la puerta desde fuera.

Al llegar al sótano y abrir la puerta, éste seguía igual a como lo recordaban desde el último caso que lo requirió: húmedo, oscuro, vacío... y con una chimenea al fondo. Muy ambientado para la ocasión.

John estiró las mantas en el suelo junto con unos cojines que le había dado Mrs. Hudson por su cadera. Ella puso la cesta en el centro y empezó a sacar platos, vasos... un termo inmenso, no, dos termos con té y la macro olla de comida.

Sherlock dejó a Hamish entre él y su marido y empezó el festín.

—Estos jóvenes de hoy en día que no comen nada... —musitaba Mrs. Hudson llenando los platos hasta arriba. _Cualquiera no se lo comía entero_.

Cuando ya todos acabaron de comer y John se disponía a leer una historia de miedo, Hamish se levantó a investigar la chimenea.

—¿Será de ésas que salen en las películas con pasadizos? —gritó el niño dentro de ella.

—Tal vez —respondió John. —Ven aquí nos nosotros. Ya sabes...

—Mira papá, un botón —y tras decir eso y antes de poder reaccionar, Hamish desapareció tragado por el suelo de la chimenea.

El terror se apoderó de la sala.

—¡Hamish, Hamish, Hamish! —gritaba John siendo sujetado por Sherlock para que no cayera también en el agujero. —¿Dónde está mi hijo? —decía llorando en el pecho de su marido.

Mrs. Hudson se levantó también para apoyarle.

Cuando miraron a través del agujero no pudieron ver el fin. Podía tener kilómetros y kilómetros y su hijo había caído por ellos.

La desolación se aferró en sus corazones. Su hijo estaba ahí mismo hacía un segundo y ahora sólo estaba su recuerdo.

—Bajaré a por él —exclamó Sherlock.

—No me dejarás aquí —contestó John.

—Os esperaré aquí. Mi cadera —inquirió Mrs. Hudson volviéndose a sentar.

Sherlock y John asintieron. Sería lo mejor, cuantos menos se metieran en ese agujero, más seguros estarían.

Sherlock fue el primero en deslizarse, seguido muy de cerca por John, que gritaba como en una montaña rusa. Y así estuvo, hasta que su cuerpo pensó que sería mejor guardar energía, ante la incertidumbre de los kilómetros que quedaban.

Tras muchos minutos que no pudieron medir por falta de reloj y tener la mente ocupada con dónde estarían y, lo más importante, dónde estaría su hijo, finalizaron el viaje zambullidos en agua helada.

—Frío —tiritó Sherlock apresurándose a salir del estanque. —Te habrás quedado sin voz.

—Disculpa por gritar mientras caigo a través de kilómetros de túnel —enarcó una ceja el mayor, frotándose las manos en la orilla. —¿Qué es este lugar?

—Sé que es difícil darse cuenta, pero no lo sé todo —bromeó el menor observando a su alrededor. Y comenzó la travesía por un páramo con extraña flora e invisible fauna.

Extraño, muy extraño, tanto el sentimiento que les invadía como las vistas que les acompañaban.

Tras caminar por lo que parecieron horas, un nuevo horizonte se abrió ante ellos: uno naranja y extenso desde su posición. Quizá les faltaba el asno y el caballo para emular por completo al famoso hidalgo Don Quijote. Ese símil no le haría gracia alguna al doctor, seguro que no.

La escena hacía alusión expresa a Halloween sin ninguna duda, tan sólo faltando que las calabazas cobraran vida y deambularan en orden por el aire camino a alguna parte.

Pero eso no era posible, aunque Sherlock y John lo estuvieran viendo con sus propios ojos.

Atónitos se miraron sin palabras. ¿Qué más podían hacer que seguirlas? Estaban perdidos, desesperados buscando a su hijo tras haber éste desaparecido ante sus ojos. No tenían nada que perder.

Así pues, el Halloween más surrealista no había hecho más que empezar.

Caminaron, caminaron y siguieron caminando. El paisaje no cambiaba ni un ápice a cada paso que daban, cada vez más cansados y preocupados por su primogénito.

Y con todo eso, seguían alucinados por... ¡Es que estaban siguiendo calabazas flotantes! ¡Por el amor de Dios!

—¿Seguro que esto no es fruto de haberme comido un pie de la nevera? —preguntó el mayor sin dejar de caminar, mirándole de soslayo para no tropezar con una calabaza distraída.

—No, estaban todos antes de salir —contestó Sherlock manteniendo la vista al frente. —Y los tengo aparte por Hamish, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, es cierto. No puedo creer lo bien que te has adaptado.

—¿Adaptado?

—Sí, bueno... —carraspeó John. —Tuve que pensarlo mucho antes de pedirte un hijo, ya sabes... eres muy de experimentos.

—Me gusta sorprenderte —dijo Sherlock forzando una mueca. John no volvió a hablar en todo el camino hasta pasada casi una hora. Una hora de calabazas y más calabazas.

Cuando por fin dejaron ese campo naranja, un pueblo se mostró ante ellos.

—¿Casas de calabaza? —exclamó John con asombro.

—Olvidas ese castillo de ahí —indicó Sherlock señalando hacia arriba con la cabeza. El doctor elevó la vista por encima de la cabeza de su marido, encontrándose con una gran arboleda tan alta como para tapar el Sol y, a través de su frondosidad, un castillo encantado se erigía imperioso. ¿Por qué encantado? ¿Qué castillo con calabazas flotantes salvaguardando su perímetro no lo es?

—Al menos no es un castillo-calabaza —suspiró el doctor. —Sherlock... —le llamó con disculpa en la voz— yo no...

—Sé que no. Déjalo estar —contestó el moreno observando el nuevo paisaje, curioso.

—Pero las palabras pueden herir más que los hechos —se lamentó el doctor. Las heridas de Sherlock eran las suyas propias.

—Tus errores por los míos —zanjó el detective, de repente en sus ojos. _Siempre tan ágil_, pensó John antes de dejarse llevar por esos labios desmemorizantes con sabor propio. —Nuestro hijo nos espera y no pienso hacerle esperar.

Sherlock se abrió camino entre zarzas y troncos deformados. Era de noche, sí que lo era, pero el cielo estaba cubierto de una niebla espesa y extraña a una altura inalcanzable, que iluminaba de alguna forma la zona de paso.

Tras Sherlock, John, que combinaba el orgullo y el amor por su marido con la ansiedad por no tener a su hijo ya en sus brazos bajo su protección, se hallaba perdido sin más estela que el propio Sherlock. Si él no conseguía dar con la puerta de tal fortaleza, se verían vagabundos en un mundo ajeno del que no conocían más que extrañezas sin persona, animal o ente visible.

Quizá el destino, quizá la suerte... tal vez un poco de ambos o un deseo que atravesaba mundos, literalmente, les permitió dar con una puerta de dimensiones minúsculas en proporción a tal majestuosidad, aunque perfecta a las suyas.

Al cruzar la puerta se dieron cuenta de que quizás ésa no era la entrada principal y sí la de servicio, pues fueron a dar a una cocina llena de ollas y, sí, vacía como todo a su alrededor.

Siguieron, por lo tanto, el único camino que les quedaba aparte de la retirada: un largo pasillo hasta casi el infinito sin más decoración que la piedra de las paredes.

John, instintivo, tomó la mano de su esposo, que se la apretó sin perder un segundo, avanzando juntos hacia lo desconocido.

Tan largo era el camino que el paso del tiempo escapó a su memoria. Sólo podían ver piedras y más piedras conformando las paredes. El techo, el suelo y la cocina de hacía una vida a juzgar por el cansancio eran de un material ocre que escapaba a su conocimiento.

Hasta que por fin no hubo más piedras que ver en su camino: el túnel desembocó en la sala más brillante jamás constatada.

Sublime, espectacular, adjetivos poco justos a tal vista. Oro, marfil, mármol y esmeraldas y, frente a ellos, el rey de todo aquello.

—¡Hamish! —gritó John al verle sentado en el trono. —¡Hamish, hijo mío! —corrió a por él, pero no era más que magia oscura que se desvaneció al acercarse.

John se derrumbó allí mismo dejando que las lágrimas salieran libremente. Sherlock se acercó, cauteloso de su alrededor, y le ayudó a levantarse, ofreciéndole su hombro al lloro amargo que gobernaba su ser por el hijo arrebatado.

—Bonita escena —una voz se levantó de las sombras con compañía conocida. Hamish, ahora sí, era llevado de la mano por un ser curioso, extraño y, por encima de todo, siniestro.

—¡Calabaza mutante, deja a nuestro hijo en paz! —bramó Sherlock sosteniendo a un John que apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse solo.

Derrotado, hundido en el dolor, no podía hacer más que llorar impotente. Algo se había apropiado de su tesón, de su valentía, de su alma... John, en ese momento, estaba pero no estaba.

—No te esfuerces, no pueden escucharte. La magia de Halloween les ha embelesado, cautivado... abstraído de su continuo pesar —recitaba la criatura con Hamish a su lado.

—¡No! —gritó Sherlock buscando los ojos de John. —¡John! ¡John! —decía una y otra vez. —¡Devuélveme a mi hijo! —exclamó fuera de sí. —¡Devuélvemelos!

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa ruin y macabra.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio?

—Lo que quieras. A mí mismo si es necesario.

La vida sin su familia no podría llamarse vida, sólo días, uno tras otro, sin sentido alguno para su quebrada alma. Eso sería peor que estar muerto.

—No tienes nada que pueda interesarme. ¿Inteligencia? No soy un oráculo ni una esfinge a quien encandilar —sentenció el ser calabaza. —No quiero a alguien tan débil como tú, cuya vida depende del amor de su hijo y su marido. ¿Y si te abandonaran? ¿Y si pensaran que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ellos? ¿Qué sería de ti, pobre desgraciado?

—Les seguiría amando. Sí, amando —afirmó Sherlock con rotundidad. —Porque, a diferencia de ti, yo, Sherlock Holmes, sé perdonar y ser perdonado. Y yo volveré a casa con mi familia, porque hay amor en nuestra casa. Tú, en cambio, seguirás rodeado de la soledad más absoluta que tú mismo te has buscado.

—No sabes nada de mí.

—No me hace falta para ver el dolor en tus ojos. Súbditos, sólo eso llevo viendo desde que llegamos a este reino —el detective tomó aire y concluyó. —Morirás solo, porque solo te has visto a ti mismo en ese trono durante años. Créeme, entiendo de lo que hablo.

Entonces la situación se tornó un poco más tensa.

Con Hamish aún en posesión de la criatura y John echado en su hombro, alguna señal debió de haberse activado o algo parecido, pues cientos de calabazas del tamaño de un armario emergieron del suelo como lo hace un pez en un estanque.

Estaban perdidos.

No conformes con eso, las calabazas abrieron la boca en demasía y, cuando Sherlock se creyó ya devorado, un cañón fue su nueva sorpresa en ese día tan extraño. _Genial, moriré multifusilado_, pensó sin emoción definida ante el dato.

Sorpresas, Halloween está lleno de sorpresas, aunque sea en otro planeta, sistema... universo alternativo a la lógica.

Hamish derramó una lágrima, comienzo de un séquito que moría poco después junto a sus pies de niño. Una tras otra se juntaban entre sus zapatos, creando un charco cuyo deseo de volver a casa hizo crecer centelleante y disolvente de maldad.

En un momento, sin lamentos ni amenazas, las calabazas, todas y cada una sin olvidar a la que tenía al niño sujeto por una mano imposible, se disolvieron en la nada. Inaudito, tan propio de Halloween.

El charco siguió creciendo hasta alcanzar a los tres ocupantes del 221B, haciéndoles caer, ahora juntos, a través del olvido de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar al lugar de partida, el 221A, entraron por la misma chimenea por la que horas antes habían caído. Y Mrs. Hudson seguía allí, a la espera de la vuelta de sus chicos, con las mantas, los cojines y el picnic más que recogido y sentada sobre uno de ellos por, estaba claro, su cadera.

—Habéis tardado mucho, ¿dónde habéis estado? ¿Por qué estáis abrazados? —quiso saber la mujer levantándose al verles aparecer en una postura de protección suprema de todos para todos, como si alguien les hubiera atacado por el camino.

Al separarse y salir de la chimenea, John miró a su familia. No se veían heridos. Después se miró a sí mismo: nada, ni rastro de encantamiento alguno. _¿Encantamiento?_, se sorprendió al pensar.

—Señora Hudson, ¿qué hacemos en este apartamento? —preguntó el doctor confuso.

Hamish y Sherlock se veían en la misma situación.

—¿No recordáis nada? ¿De verdad me lo decís? —inquirió incrédula. Sus caras fueron su respuesta. —Desaparecisteis por la chimenea hace horas. Ya es casi de día, aunque aquí no se aprecie.

—¿Que ya es casi de día? —se asombró John al escuchar. —Vamos, Hamish, hay que dormir. Vamos, Sherlock, tú también —dijo tomando al pequeño en sus brazos y a su marido de la mano, ambos con un sueño más visible que el del acostumbrado doctor. —Señora Hudson, no debería tomar té con azúcar. Luego tiene alucinaciones. Descanse —espetó, abandonando ese lugar para marcharse a su casa.

—¿No me debes una recompensa? —se quejaba Sherlock de camino a la cama.

Mrs. Hudson se les quedó mirando sin palabras, desviando la vista a la chimenea para comprobar que nada había ni salía de ella. Y, tras comprobarlo, se fue directa a su cama.

En la chimenea, sin embargo, la puerta al otro mundo quedó abierta durante unos minutos más, hasta que la noche de Halloween dijo adiós a la espera de la siguiente.

_Muchas cosas pasaron, algunas incógnitas permanecen pero, como todo el mundo sabe, ¡así es Halloween!_

…

¡Feliz Halloween! :D

Pásenla bien y cuéntenme, estoy deseando saber qué les pareció ^^

¡Buen día!


End file.
